Play Dead
by MadamSylph
Summary: .hack/SIGN with a slight twist. Morganna has stolen the Key of Twilight from Aura to halt her growth, using Tsukasa as her tool. The World is thrown off balance, a quest to find the Key is held and a tragic love story unfolds.
1. Mystery Boy

Play Dead

Chapter 1: "Mystery Boy"

* * *

_Everyday is exactly the same; full of people who are so ignorant and shallow. When I arrive home, no one is there. Though once they get back, I don't get a single hello. I know better than to question why. I always receive the same answer, and it seems everyone is too tired to even communicate anymore._

After a swift shower from her walk in the blistering heat, the girl retreats to her room. Taking a seat in front of her laptop, she clicks the device on and leans downward to unlock the drawer within her desk. Inside lay something she found important—the goggles that lead to The World. After a few years of playing, it had started to become more than just 'a game' to her.

Flying through the portal, the familiar twinge of excitement electrified Hoshi. Appearing in front of the Chaos Gate planted in a plaza outside the city of Mac Anu, she stretched a bit and glanced around the brilliant fields.

_Here though, things are different. Sure there are still people who can be a nuisance, but The World itself is-_ Coming to a halt, Hoshi gazed up a head of herself. Walking up a bit further, the image of a young mage slid into her view. There he sat, atop a small hill, solitary and staring up at the clouds. The brush of Hoshi's feet against the lush grass woke him from his daze. Using his staff for support, he stood and turned to face her. A sort of baffled look rest on his eyes—Hoshi couldn't make out the color of them considering he was still a little far off. Pointing to the sky, he vanished. Disregarding the boy, Hoshi shrugged a single shoulder and continued toward Mac Anu.

Gazing around the gorgeous buildings, Hoshi neared the river and spotted her friends atop the bridge that stretched across it.

"It's about time!" Mimiru called, "What happened?" Bear nodded to Hoshi as she walked up the bridge beside them.

"Sorry," Hoshi held her hands up in a joking 'I surrender' stance. "My car is being fixed and I had to walk home from school."

"Oh, I see. Well, let's get going!" Mimiru pumped her fist into the air. Pausing, she realized Bear and Hoshi were staring at her. "Hmm? Didn't you two get my message about heading to a dungeon today?"

"I guess it didn't go through," Bear suggested. "But, we could head there now since we're all here." Grinning, they nodded to each other and started off towards the fields. Pretty soon, they neared a large cave and stopped short in front of it.

"I'm pretty sure there's a door inside that leads to a dungeon right in there," Mimiru stated, then led them into the cave though stopped short once more. "Hey, Tsukasa!" Before them was the same mage that Hoshi had run into earlier. It seemed he'd just gotten there; he was staring curiously at the large, tattered dungeon doors. "Do you wanna join us? This one ought to be a synch with four people! ...Hm?" Tsukasa merely stared back, then sighed . "What?" Mimiru's tone was edging to irritation. "I'm only trying to be nice." Her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Maybe another time," Tsukasa stated flatly. Then, he was gone.

Inside the dungeon, Mimiru complained, "That guy is _so _difficult to figure out sometimes."

"He seems to be going in and out of a depression..." Bear analyzed as they traveled down the dark halls of the dungeon.

"Beats me," Mimiru breathed.

"That's the second time I've seen him today," Hoshi recalled.

"Have you got any idea what his problem is?" Mimiru spat.

"No... he only ran off when he saw me. I'm not worried about it though-" A small, bird-like creature suddenly appeared in front of the trio. Bear snickered.

"That's it?" Mimiru was hysterical. "These dungeons are easier than I—_WAHHH!_" The bird evolved into a human-sized, shriveled-looking monster with sharp, red eyes. Swinging a huge wing, it knocked Mimiru into a wall.

"C'mon!" Hoshi called to Bear as she darted at it, swinging her blade into it's legs and throwing it off balance. Bear lept directly on top of it, jabbing it directly in the heart. The creature faded to nothing, revealing the MP and HP items hidden inside.

"Thanks," Mimiru muttered, rubbing her head.

* * *

Later, Mimiru and Bear had logged off. Hoshi decided to relax in her favorite server; Carmina. 'The place of eternal night', as some called it. As usual there was a large crowd wedged between the shops, possibly discussing the upcoming events. Avoiding the crowd, she walked over to a lone fountain and sat on one of the stone benches around it. The water that spouted from the fountain glowed brilliantly in purple. Admiring the mystic fountain, Hoshi set her ring blade aside and lay back on the bench to stare at the stars.

"Are you following me?" A vaguely familiar voice cut through the hum of the crowd in the distance. Pushing herself into a sitting position, Hoshi glanced around. Turning around in her seat, she saw that it was the same boy she'd run into several times already. She didn't recall what his name was. He stood near the building, a few feet from her.

"I don't see the point in that, considering how it seems you don't want to be around anyone." The boy's eyes closed then, though he smiled.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately," he stepped forward once. Before Hoshi could question this, he asked, "You're a friend of Mimiru's?"

Despite how entirely dumbfounded she was, Hoshi replied. "Yes. And you're a friend of hers?"

"Well, sort of." Hoshi nearly jumped when he took a seat beside her. Before, he seemed to be so resentful. _Mimiru was not lying when she said he was difficult to unfold..._ Hoshi couldn't help but think. "We don't exactly get along all the time." Hoshi snickered, and the boy glanced at her.

"Mimiru can be a bit obnoxious. But, she is loyal... I know she had mentioned your name, but I don't recall what it was." She watched his gleaming, silver hair as it blew ever so gently against the breeze.

"Tsukasa," he said simply.

"Nice to finally properly meet you," she grinned smugly. "I'm Hoshi." This captured Tsukasa's attention

"Like the markings on your face..." he said quietly, as if speaking to himself. He then turned his gaze to the stars. "Is this server your favorite, then?"

Hoshi smiled, brushing her feet against the ground. _Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all._ "It is." A silence fell between them. "I know it's not any of my business, but... what's causing you to be so distant?" Their eyes met for a brief moment. Then his gaze drifted back to the bare ground.

"Well... sometimes certain things cross my mind, and I want to be left alone. But I also like to stay here and enjoy the scenery." He watched the glowing purple fountain.

"It's a stunning place," Hoshi watched with him, leaning back on her palms. It was clear he didn't want to tell of any real details, but it didn't bother Hoshi. She wasn't one to poke around unless it were necessary. "I want to to stay as well." Tsukasa turned to her then.

"The way that you say that... What do you mean, exactly, by 'stay'?"

"To never leave. Usually, things are much more peaceful here." Tsukasa nodded in agreement. "But, I'm not so sure... I believe I wouldn't want to do it alone." The hum of the crowd filled the air as a silence loomed between them again. Tsukasa's eyes locked onto Hoshi's, and that's when she realized they matched the fountain... purple.

"You don't have to stay alone," he said.


	2. Evolution

Play Dead

Chapter 2: "Evolution"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Just by the way that he looked at her, it was easy to assume what he meant. But, she had to clarify.

"Well we both want to stay... why not stay then?" Tsukasa smiled softly, though gazed at the stone ground. Hoshi brightened.

"That sounds... interesting!"

* * *

"It's a strong belief that the recent outbreak of comas has come to a halt," Silver explained to Subaru as their kannu drifted down the gleaming blue river of Mac Anu.

"Has there been any true evidence of the matter?" Subaru questioned.

"Those final reports should be in shortly."

* * *

"Look out!" Tsukasa skidded in front of Hoshi. Holding his staff out, and surge of bright energy knocked the ogre onto his back. After a few days of exploring Dun Loireag, the two agreed to fight together in a higher-up dungeon to compete for weapon upgrades. "Ready?" It was the most excited Hoshi had ever seen him. He smiled eagerly at her and lept as the ogre charged them. Tsukasa circled around rapidly to capture it as Hoshi spun her ring blade to distract it.

"C'mon, Ogre! Hit m-_meeee_!" The ogre swung it's bulky arm at Hoshi, though she jumped just high enough to dodge him.

"Nice one!" Tsukasa cheered. Just then a beam of light struck the ogre. "Just one more, get him, Hoshi!" Hoshi obeyed, gashing the ogre right in the stomach.

"Nyahh!" she cried as she flew backward at the impact of the ogre exploding and then fading to murky, green dust. As the dust washed away, Tsukasa rushed to her side, holding out a hand and laughing a bit.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine." Hoshi dusted herself off, staring a head after Tsukasa helped her to her feet. "Hey, look. We finally made it to the end." A treasure chest had appeared in place of the ogre. Tapping it in unison, it revealed a small golden grunty.

"Here," Tsukasa handed it to Hoshi, who accepted. Their weapons floated in the air just then. Tsukasa's was replaced with a slightly longer staff with a red orb in the middle. Hoshi's ring blade was replaced with one that included multiple, arched blades jutting from the main, circular blade.

"This is great!" she cheered.

Outside of the dungeon, they ran into Mimiru and Bear. "Well look at who's finally interacting with another player!" Mimiru mocked. Tsukasa rolled his eyes, but grinned. "How'd you do it, Hoshi?" Mimiru asked.

"It seems you're finally out of your recent rut," Bear added to Tsukasa.

"We just clicked, I guess." she said back to Mimiru with a shrug.

"Ohhh, I see _now_," Mimiru nudged Hoshi.

"Not like that!" Tsukasa and Hoshi countered in unison, though both blushed. Mimiru rose an eyebrow.

"Well, all I can say is, if you can actually get him to loosen up, it's probably meant to be."

* * *

Later that day, Hoshi and Tsukasa had split up for a short while. Hoshi had promised to hang out with Mimiru for a bit. They were walking around Dun Loireag together, far enough away from any monsters so that they weren't attacked.

"So, honestly Hoshi, how did you do it? I mean, finally get Tsukasa out of his little... whatever he was going through?"

"Like I said, we clicked. And, not like _that_. He's a close friend now. I mean... we did have an agreement."

"Hmm?" Mimiru sat down on a small stone step to rest.

"I've been considering staying in The World, and for a while I was just pondering it a lot. I was afraid to do it alone. Then, a few days ago Tsukasa and I started talking. It seems he's had the same thought, as well. So, ever since then, we've been here."

"What? Isn't that dangerous? I mean didn't you hear about the comas?"

"Of course," Hoshi sat near her, glancing at the waterfall in the distance. "But, there are so many rumors as to how those could have happened. Some say it's from them simply staying in the system long enough. But most people say it's some hacker in the system... Their personality files disappeared, and that's how it happened apparently."

Mimiru sighed. "It just doesn't seem right. I don't want you to get harmed, is all. Of course that would never be Tsukasa's intention... But, maybe you should try logging out, you know? To be certain nothing goes wrong."

"I will," Hoshi promised. "But, not today. Soon though, I really will. I swear."

"You'd better! Who knows what could happen... Anyway, how long have you been here since that agreement of yours?" Before Hoshi could answer her question, someone zipped in front of them.

"Oh, hell_oo_!" said the familiar green-haired fellow. Mimiru hated him, but Hoshi simply found him amusing and a sort of friend. It was Sora. "What are you two doing in the middle of Loireag, hmmm?" he titled his head childishly.

"Just talking," Mimiru stated flatly.

"Well since I've run into you, would you help me find BT?"

"What do you been BT for?" Mimiru asked. "I thought you found her annoying."

"Well, let's just say there's a sort of problem. An important one, and I need your help." Mimiru sighed heavily, though stood.

"Guess I'll see you around, Hoshi." Hoshi stood, nodding to Mimiru. "Take care," the concern was more than apparent in Mimiru's eyes as she left.

* * *

Later, Hoshi went into Carmina once again. Walking to the glowing fountain, she sat in the same place she'd met Tsukasa. Just as she did so, someone asked, "Are you following me?" The smile was in his voice, and he sat beside her.

"Seems more likely to be the other way around," a smug grin lay on Hoshi's face. Tsukasa laughed bit.

"Well... perhaps." Hoshi's stomach felt like it flipped over as he said this. She was unsure if it was out of disgust, or something different...

"Why?" she asked him.

"We're staying together... right?" Hoshi had to shake the blush away as Tsukasa gazed at her. She wasn't certain she could blush in The World, but if so she was lucky it was dark. Fireflies floated around the mystical fountain. They stayed silent.

"What Mimiru said earlier... after the battle... it isn't uhm- not getting to you, is it?" Tsukasa looked surprised at her remark. He hesitated, his gaze lay on the streams of the fountain.

All the while, Maha hovered toward a peculiar gold plaque in a well-hidden cave. "Maha..." the warm voice said. "I have an important favor to ask of you..." The cat stayed, listening. "Lure him in... and he will be of great use to us."

Tsukasa grinned, looking to the stars. "Of course not," he said. "That's... silly."


	3. Dilemma

Play Dead

Chapter 3: "Dilemma"

* * *

Slowly approaching the opening to the cave, Tsukasa halted and peered inside. Further down there was nothing but a corrosion of darkness, not a single light anywhere. Just as he was about to turn to leave, he paused as something caught his eye. Deep within the cave, it looked almost like a small area were being warped and twisted around. Something appeared to be manifesting in that area, and Tsukasa watched carefully, unsure if it were a threat. Before him now hovered a cat, sporting a wizard's hat and two large and glossy red eyes. It held a torch in it's right paw. _What...? I've never seen anything like it..._ The cat turned away from him, though stared back at him as if asking him to follow. Reluctantly, Tsukasa stepped forward. After they neared the end of the cave, the cat vanished and the torch dropped to the ground. Tsukasa gasped in fear that it were a trap, and that a fire would start. Although the torch disintegrated along with the flame. "What-?" he uttered, and as he turned his gaze upward, a bright light shone. It didn't hurt, but instinctively he shielded his eyes. When the light died down, he squinted past his arms at a dimly glowing golden plaque on the cave's wall.

"What is-?" A voice cut him short of his thought.

"I've been waiting," it was the voice of a woman. Her voice was like silk. She sounded... gracious. It immediately came to his attention though that her voice came out of nowhere in particular. Glancing around, Tsukasa only could see darkness in every direction.

"Who... who are you? _Where_ are you?" his voice quavered.

"Don't be afraid," the woman reassured. "There's something I must show you." Before Tsukasa could grow frustrated and question her further, a piercing light shot from the plaque, and some force yanked his arm and swallowed him up.

"Wait...!" the knight called, shining his torch around the cave. It was too late though. The mage had vanished.

When Tsukasa opened his eyes, he was in a pleasant place. It was bright and filled with blossoming flowers and lush trees all around. Following a short path, there was a small opening in the forest, and there something strange—yet beautiful—awaited him. It was a very young girl, dressed entirely in white. She hovered above a white bed decorated delicately with a golden headboard. Tsukasa approached very slowly. She was asleep.

"Who is she...?" Tsukasa asked.

"I'm glad that you arrived," the woman cooed. "She is in peace, that is your only concern." Tsukasa stared at the girl, unsure of whether to try to wake her. He brushed her hair softly and she didn't startle a touch. Tsukasa glanced around. "Trust me," the woman said. Tsukasa pondered this.

"How can I trust you when I can't even see you?" This made the woman hesitate.

"You must promise me that you will not tell a single person of this place," the woman demanded. As he turned away from the girl, the ring that had once been on her finger slowly disappeared.

"Why did you bring me here?" Tsukasa pressed.

"If you promise not to tell a soul of this place, I will offer you this," as she said this, a golden creature appeared above Tsukasa. It was like two orbs—it was unlike anything he'd seen in The World. "It will give you great power, and protection." Staring up at the thing, Tsukasa found the offer hard to resist. He nodded slowly. "Good." the woman said, satisfied. "She is at peace and nothing else it of your concern," she repeated.

* * *

Bear, Mimiru and Hoshi walked along in Mac Anu. "Say, where's Tsukasa gone to? Wasn't he here earlier?" Mimiru asked to Hoshi.

"I'm sure he was. But I don't recall where he had went."

"So much for 'staying together'."

"Just because we agreed to stay online doesn't mean we have to stay beside each other every second."

"She has a point," Bear added. Mimiru sighed. Suddenly Hoshi stopped, and stared a head. Mimiru followed her gaze.

"What is it?" Mimiru grew concerned. Hoshi was toppling over practically in slow motion. "Hoshi!" Mimiru caught her, somewhat. Her body still slumped to the ground. Bystanders were turning their heads. Mimiru brushed Hoshi's hair from her face, shaking her gently. "Hoshi... wake up! ...Oh, God. I knew it was a bad idea..."

"'Stay online...'," Bear recalled, suddenly aware of what was going on. "Mimiru, this could be seriously fatal!"

"What should we do though? I live nowhere near her at all. There's nothing we can do..." People were gathering up around them.

"There is nothing to see here," Bear boomed at them. A Crimson Knight loomed into view.

"Oh, no," he said, hovering over Mimiru and Hoshi. "Here, bring her with me so we can lay her down." Bear hitched Hoshi up into his arms and followed the knight into the main building of Mac Anu.

"This can't be," Subaru said as she turned away from Hoshi to the others. "Silver Knight had just reported on the comas coming to a halt three weeks ago..."

"It is not certain that she's fallen into a coma," Bear stated.

"There is no way for any of us to even figure out how to find out what really did happen... For all we know, she fell asleep at her computer." Mimiru tried and failed to sound enthusiastic.

"We have access to player's locations," Subaru said as she approached the door. "I'll look up and message anyone in her area who may be willing to see what has happened. There must be someone in her area that knows her at least somewhat."

* * *

Later that day, Tsukasa was released by the mysterious woman and straight away decided to search for Hoshi. He investigated around her favorite areas in Carmina, but she was nowhere to be found. Next he went back to Mac Anu and went into town.

"Did you hear?" two boys went up to Tsukasa. They seemed a bit frantic.

"What?" Tsukasa questioned.

"There was a girl just out here a few hours ago. She passed out cold! "

"Was she with anyone?"

"She was with two others..." Tsukasa's heart fluttered and his eyes widened at the news.

"Wh-what did they look like?" Tsukasa tried to hide the panic rising in his throat.

"Well, the girl was carrying a ring blade," said the shorter of the two. "She was with a female heavy blade and male heavy blade with blue markings."

"Oh, no..." Tsukasa's heart felt like it were plummeting.

"You know her?"

"Yes. Where did they go?"

After the boys directed him into the main office in Mac Anu, Tsukasa nearly ran straight into Lady Subaru of the Crimson Knights.

"Pardon me," she said softly.

"Where is she? Has she woken up yet?" Tsukasa tried not to sound too frantic, but it was more than obvious. Subaru simply led him into a back room and flipped on the dim light. There lay Hoshi, a guard stood by the other exit. Tsukasa ran to her side, stumbled a bit and fell to his knees beside her. "Hoshi!" His eyes went wild, but he was so astonished, the tears didn't come. With a trembling hand, he brushed her bangs from her face. Subaru took notice of the action, but tried to compose herself. "Oh, I knew it was a bad idea... This is all my fault. _I_ was the one who influenced you to stay..." He sobbed and his head fell onto Hoshi's chest, but the tears still did not come. Subaru stepped closer. Tsukasa lifted his head and turned to look at her.

"Mimiru and Bear explained that she has been in the system for over three weeks now... You're saying that it is your fault she's in this condition?" Tsukasa winced at Subaru's statement. He felt entirely horrible for what he felt to be his doing. Subaru nodded slightly, closing her eyes. Tsukasa looked at Hoshi's still face. "She... must be close to you." There was gloominess in Subaru's voice as she said this. Tsukasa acknowledged this as he paused, though his eyes still lay on Hoshi.

"She... is a good friend... Will she ever wake up?" Subaru considered this in silence, trying to shake the fact that another stood between her and Tsukasa.

"If her character has not vanished, there may be a chance... I've sent out messages to people in her area who know her at least somewhat, to look into what is going on. It's said she may be in a coma, but there are many other explanations that could fall into this dilemma."

A few moments later, they left the dim room and went into the main office. Subaru and Tsukasa sat together on a bench. Subaru placed her hand onto Tsukasa's. "A lot is possible in The World," she assured him. Tsukasa met her gaze slowly, and held her hand in his.


	4. Renewal

Play Dead

Chapter 4: "Renewal"

* * *

_This... doesn't feel right._ Tsukasa's grip on Subaru's hand slid slowly away. Subaru, solicitous, tilted her head to get a better look of what expression lay on his face.

~ _Tsukasa gazed out into the brilliant, blossoming open field. Subaru stood beside him, a soft smile on her face and her dress fluttering in the breeze as she watched the sinking sun . It was a mystery to him why she'd been so drawn to him ever since they had met about a month back. It was something he was pondering a lot more often than usual that day._

_ 'Why do you do this...?' he asked, turning his gaze to her. 'Are you... pitying me?' _

_ 'That is not the case. Truthfully... I was touched by your trembling soul.' ~_

It wasn't until he'd met Hoshi that Tsukasa realized what he was missing. Hoshi was someone that balanced him out. She cut the silences rather than letting them linger on and on, as Subaru often did. Tsukasa had once thought those silences to be sacred and special, but he also realized they could have been moments of further closeness. Hoshi, though, added some sort of electrifying rush into his life that he hadn't felt in a long time—or ever—in fact. The more time he stayed beside Subaru, the more he realized that the feelings she had for him were not the entirely the same on his end. They weren't even completely there before. He'd enjoyed her company, but never had he felt that special bond she felt so strongly for him. In a sense, he was nearly disturbed at himself. Although, he realized he couldn't control what he knew he sincerely felt. Standing slowly, Tsukasa closed his eyes, considering everything that lay in front of him. For a moment, he analyzed more of the obvious. Hoshi was gone, but he didn't want to create Subaru into what people call 'rebounds'. Becoming overwhelmed by all the arising conflicts, he stood and started to the door.

"Tsukasa," Subaru called after him. Tsukasa opened his eyes, but he did not look back, fearing he wouldn't be able to bare the look in Subaru's eyes.

"...Please let me know if she wakes up." She watched as he proceeded out the door and felt as though her heart were being tugged at. After a long moment, she stood and drifted to the back room to look at Hoshi's still body. _Has she offered him something greater than I...? _

A tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Sora slithered up behind the innocent heavy blade, holding each of his twin blades to his throat. Laughing a sinister laugh, Sora stopped suddenly, leaving room for the blonde heavy blade to escape. "A message from Lady Subaru of the Crimson Knights, huh...?" He scanned through the message. "Regarding the character Hoshi? ... Oh, I know _her._ She's a high school student that lives right up the street from me. Ah, this seems like it could be _veeery_ interesting!"

The young boy biked hastily up the street and stopped in front of the small, tan home with tall bushes and dainty trees. "Pretty sure this is the one," he murmured to himself, kicking down the break pedal on his bike. The parkway was bare, so he was unsure if anyone was home. After standing outside for over 10 minutes, he peered at all the windows, finally finding one near the back of the home that was unlocked. _I certainly hope I don't get arrested for this... Heh, better to be an outlaw in The World rather than real life._ Shoving the window open, it cracked as if it had broken, although he disregarded it and crawled inside. Landing flat on his face, he found he entered the laundry room. Just outside the room was a hall and quickly he opened any door in his path. First he discovered a large bathroom and master bedroom. T_hat couldn't belong to Hoshi._ Soon, he came to a locked door. Glancing around, he searched the bathroom and quickly found some bobby pins. Approaching the locked room again, he poked around in the knob and successfully unlatched the door. Inside, a girl lay face-down on her laptop, her goggles still attached to her face. Shuddering, the boy began walking slowly up to her. "Hoshi?" he asked, barely audible. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Hoshi?" There was no response. Soon he was right beside her. Her chest did not rise and fall, and as he reached to feel for a pulse, he jerked his hand backward for her skin was ice cold.

* * *

"Tsukasa, it couldn't be completely your fault," Subaru insisted as she followed Tsukasa's quickened, distressed march into the fields of Mac Anu. As Tsukasa fell to his knees, Subaru halted and watched in awe. It wasn't until then she'd seen him so unsettled. Not even in the past. _He feels regretful... It must be because rather than this having to do with him only, it involves taking responsibility for someone else. _ Tsukasa hugged his knees into his chest.

"It _is._ It really is!" Burying his face into his knees, he wept. Subaru knelt beside him slowly, as if uncertain of the action. She placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "No," Tsukasa whined, flinching from her grasp. "Just... just... just leave me _alone!"_

* * *

Inside the dark back room of the office, Hoshi lay still. Her finger twitched slightly and her eyes fluttered open. The scene around her nearly spun into view. Attempting to push herself in to a sitting position, her arms were so wobbly that she flopped off the bed and onto the floor. "Ow," she uttered, alarmed by the pain. The Knight was at her side in a heartbeat, and that's when she realized she was still in The World. "Miss Hoshi," he said. Amazement coated his voice. "You're alive!" After helping her up, he announced, "I must tell Lady Subaru straight away. Stay here, I'll be back shortly." And he was gone. Gazing around the dark room, Hoshi felt the bed beneath her fingers.

Something seemed extremely different.


	5. To Feel Again

Play Dead

Chapter 5: "To Feel Again"

* * *

Inhaling, Hoshi noticed the smell of the room. It hit her like a million bricks, as if she were smelling for the first time in years. The smell of lavender whirled all around her in this dark, decorated room. _The last that I recall... The World didn't smell like anything in particular..._ Feeling the smooth fabric under her palms caught her off guard as well. The World was suddenly so much more vivid. _How long was I out? … What is going on?_ Anxiety boiling over, Hoshi stood and ran for the door. Stopping dead in her tracks, she remembered that she could teleport.

Deep inside the snowy field, Tsukasa wandered. Toppling to his knees, the tears would not stop. His heart ached and the urge to scream was about to ignite. _How could I do such a thing? If it weren't for my big mouth, she would-_ The sound of someone arriving sounded just near him. Glancing behind him self, Tsukasa gasped aloud at the sight, his heart jumping in delight. "H... Hoshi!" Running to her, he tumbled in front of her, though she caught him just in time, snickering at his clumsiness. As she was wiping the tears from his face, he lost his sense of control and hugged her so tightly it probably would have hurt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry..." he said it over and over.

"No, Tsukasa, please don't be..." Despite how utterly confused she was, the first priority that came to her mind as he broke down was to comfort him. "What are you sorry for?" She shivered as the icy wind bit at her.

"I was the one that told you to stay. Because of me..." the way he sobbed made it seem as though something were breaking inside him. "Because of _me_... you died!"

* * *

Inside the Cathedral, Mimiru, BT, Sora and Bear spoke.

"She died?" BT questioned, still trying to catch up to the scenario concerning Hoshi.

"Yeah," Mimiru sighed. "Sora lives just near her and went to investigate yesterday."

"Yeah, I had to break into her house to get all this information!" Sora complained. Mimiru glared at him and he snapped his mouth shut.

"Tsukasa feels it's his doing," Bear added. "That's why he's sure to become even more distant..."

"I can't let that happen, though," Mimiru insisted. "He's already gone through so much." Sora paused suddenly.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"A message," Sora observed. "It looks like Hoshi is alive somehow."

"How can that be?" BT walked closer to Sora.

"You're certain she was gone? No pulse?" Bear probed.

"I'm sure, I'm sure," Sora defended. "She was icy cold. No way she was alive. It seemed no one had even found out that whole time in her household." They all exchanged bewildered looks.

* * *

Tsukasa and Hoshi had discovered a small cottage in the snow field outside of Mac Anu. "Tsukasa. Before I had even met you, I was considering staying in The World."

"Yes, but I was the one who pushed you towards it even more." He stayed huddled with his chin against his knees. Hoshi sat in front of him in a lone chair. "Can't you see what I have on my shoulders? Because of my own actions, I allowed a friend to die," his voice quavered, though was edging to anger. Raising his chin, he attempted to shout, "I could have said no!" though his voice cracked and he wept again. Hoshi stayed silent, to allow him to try to compose himself even the smallest bit. When his weeping slowed, she started.

"I realize that you could have said no," she shuddered at the cold wind blowing in from the window. Tsukasa rose his head from his knees curiously as he observed.

"Hoshi." He abruptly cut her from her thoughts, but she didn't argue. Hoshi only looked at him and rose her eyebrows as if asking, 'Hm?' "You're cold?"

"Y-yes," she wrapped her arms around herself. As she did so, Tsukasa went to close the window.

"How can that be?" He asked as he stood beside her.

"I have no idea. Ever since I woke up, everything in The World is much more vivid. I can even smell things here and this cottage needs some cleaning." Tsukasa smiled at the humor she harbored that he admittedly adored. Though the smile quickly vanished.

After a while, Tsukasa gathered some small branches and started up a fire in the cottage. He and Hoshi lay curled up beside it, only inches apart.

"So... I'm a spirit living in The World..." Hoshi said as she watched the warm fire. Tsukasa didn't respond. Glancing at him, the way his eyebrows drew together and lips pouted as an indication tears would burst from his eyes any moment. "I know you feel as though you're responsible for my death... But, it's my own fault for ignoring what could have happened to me. Truthfully I'm happier right now. A lot happier than I was in my other life. Things don't have to be boring anymore." She turned to the fire again, poking it with a thin twig.

"Well..." Tsukasa started, tucking the tears away. "It will take time for me to get over this. But, if you're happy... then... I am too." At last, a smile grew on his face. "It is amazing, how you came back. If this were real life... there's no way..." The smile faded.

"Don't start that negative thinking," Hoshi snapped, catching Tsukasa by surprise. Her voice edged to anger, but when he looked at her, Tsukasa saw that she was smiling. "I'm back. And I'm here to stay, that's all that matters now." Tsukasa blinked as he considered this and and at last returned the smile. "You're _part _of the reason I could start a new life here, Tsukasa... Don't think of it any other way."

Tsukasa turned to her, and caught himself observing her more than usual. The way the flame complimented her dark brown hair, or her deep ocean blue eyes or her fair skin. Or the way she was assertive, especially when Tsukasa found himself turning to negativity. _What she __has brought me is what I've needed... She's... beautiful._

"What?" Hoshi asked softly. Tsukasa wanted to turn away in embarrassment, but his purple eyes were locked onto her, and he couldn't escape.

* * *

Subaru flicked on the light to the back room. Sitting where Hoshi once lay, her hands balled into fists against her lap. _Do I just let him go...?_ She thought to herself, trying not to let the tears jump out.

"Lady Subaru...?" Silver peered inside. "Is everything all right?"

"...No," she said wholeheartedly. Silver stepped in silently and sat beside her.

"The matter?" he pressed, glancing at her.

"The girl Hoshi... I feel that she has... Well, I don't want to say 'stolen' Tsukasa," Subaru laughed softly at her foolish, negative thoughts. "But it seems he's realized that she has a quality I do not... Something Tsukasa needs in his life." Silver thought about this.

"How are you certain of this?"

"He used to be open to me. Ever since he'd met Hoshi, he hasn't been around much... Although, Tsukasa and I have never truly been official. Perhaps, I am just being silly..."

"Of course not," Silver stood suddenly, offering Subaru his hand. "You feel what you feel. Although, you cannot make someone feel the same as you do... Now, enough about him. Perhaps you could find someone more suitable in time. Until then I will do all I can to get your mind off of this boy. Now, let's go."

* * *

"Say, Hoshi..." Tsukasa's gaze drifted to the side, indicating he was embarrassed of what he was about to say. "If you can feel in The World now..." reaching forward, he placed a warm hand onto her cheek. Slowly and almost hesitantly, he leaned into her. "Do you think you could feel..?"


	6. Legend Rising

Play Dead

Chapter 6: "Legend Rising"

* * *

His breathing grew uneven as he leaned closer into her. Hoshi froze in place, though her expression was calm and a soft smile lay on her face as his lips nearly brushed hers.

"I'm—sorry," Tsukasa stammered, suddenly his face was further from hers. Hoshi didn't know how to respond. All she did know was she wished he wasn't sorry for nearly kissing her.

"Why?" was all she could muster.

Tsukasa paused. He had no idea why he was sorry for kissing someone he did have feelings for. "There's something I saw," he blurted.

"Hmm?" Hoshi was unsure if she were questioning what he'd just said, or why he'd changed the subject.

"There was this plaque, and it pulled me in and... there was a forest, with..." Tsukasa trailed off, certain he would regret his words. Hoshi watched him as he spoke, blinking in disarray. "A sleeping girl." Hoshi gasped, staring past him.

"What is that?" She shot to her feet, grabbing her ring blade and holding it in front of her body in defense.

"We have to run," Tsukasa ordered as he backed from the glossy-gold, orb-like creature. It made deep, howling noises much like a whale as it hovered closer to them. They hopped out of the window, though the creature easily slid through and caught up. Turning to face it, Hoshi held out her blade again. "Hoshi!" The creature shot out a long, thin tentacle and shoved her out of the way.

"H-Hey," she shouted, though it shot directly into Tsukasa's chest. "No!" Spiking to the creature, she sliced the tentacle in half, but it was too late. Something she couldn't explain was happening to Tsukasa. He toppled over, laying still on the ground. "No, Tsukasa!" As the orb bellowed, Hoshi charged to it. Two bystanders stopped to see what was going on, being sure to hide.

"_Hyyyahh!_" Leaping into the air, Hoshi managed to slice it in two, though it quickly threaded itself back together and shot at her once more. A pain ripped through her shoulder as she was knocked down. Still cautious, she held her hand out in front of herself as a surge of energy burned up her arm and shot from her hand. A bright light exploded from her, and she didn't even know how she managed to do it—the creature howled and faded to grey, disintegrating.

"Whoa!" uttered one of the bystanders.

"How in did she do _that_?"

Hoshi stared at her hand as the light died down into a small orb. The orb shrunk in her palm until it was gone. "Huh?" her arm shook, but the burning sensation was dulling. "How did...?" She could hear someone shifting in the snow near her. Tsukasa limped beside her, using his staff for support. "You're all right!" Running to his side, she held him up.

"What happened?" Tsukasa rubbed his head. Everything was in a fog. Hoshi stared at him, but exhaled and smiled. "It's so cold," he shuddered.

"Don't worry about it..." Hoshi noticed how the cold was suddenly affecting him, and decided there was only one explanation. "I took care of it."

* * *

Over the next week or two, the rumors of two spirits within the game spread like wildfire.

"Some say they have incredible powers beyond any other player."

"No way."

"Hey, there she is! C'mon!" People swarmed Hoshi as she entered Mac Anu.

"S'cuse me, coming through..." Mimiru weaved her way from the crowd and made it to Hoshi. "Look at this! You and Tsukasa become spirits living in The World and you become famous in a snap!"

Hoshi and Mimiru left to Dun Loireag to find someplace a bit less hectic to speak.

"You know I hear C.C. Corp is inventing some new goggles that log you out automatically every 24 hours, after everything that's happened."

"That's a good idea," Hoshi nodded. "We wouldn't want people dieing just to become legends, now would we?" Mimiru snickered though stopped almost immediately after.

"I keep hearing that some people saw you shoot some awesome power from your hand? Is it true?"

"Yeah, it is. It hurt pretty bad, though, but it came in real handy when Tsukasa was in trouble the day the real him died... I don't even know how it happened." She glanced at her palms, recalling the pain.

"Do you think you're capable of more?" Mimiru leaned against the wooden gate by the cliff, peering at the setting sun.

"I'm not sure... I suppose I'll just have to find out..."

"Hey, why aren't you with Tsukasa?"

"Oh, that's right! He's out gathering supplies to fix up our home."

"Wow, a home? You guys are _already_ living together?" Mimiru laughed aloud, hopping from the fence.

"No," Hoshi sighed. "Nothing has even happened between us, Mimiru."

"Do you want something to happen?" She hopped around like a child. Hoshi stuck her tongue out at Mimiru, then vanished.

Out in the snowy parts of Mac Anu, Hoshi searched for Tsukasa. She found him gathering up some logs. "Hey!" She called. Tsukasa waved at her. "I'm surprised you're searching here," she glanced at the glistening, snow coated wonderland.

"There's a lot of good places to find wood for the fireplace here," Hoshi reached forward to help him with the logs.

Back in the house, Hoshi gushed. "_Wow." _All the dust and grime was cleaned away. Curtains were placed on the window and a small bed lingered in the corner, topped with lush blankets and pillows. "You did all of this in just that amount of time? Where did you even find this stuff?" Hoshi fluffed the pillows with her fingers.

Tsukasa shrugged like it was nothing. "There are some other homes around here that had a lot of good stuff. I wonder why they would even bother decorating the homes when players don't use them. But, at least there's a place for us to stay," He smiled over at Hoshi. "You're sure you wouldn't rather me be your neighbor or something?" Hoshi blinked several times, shifting her feet around.

"Ehehe," she coughed. "Uhm, well you already worked so hard on our house. No need to decorate another." She shifted shyly.

"Oh, but I don't have to decor-"

"We'll be roomies!" Hoshi hooked her arm into Tsukasa's and winked, dragging him along. "That'll be more fun!"

Later that night, Hoshi and Tsukasa kicked up another fire. Tsukasa sat cross-legged in front of it, while Hoshi lay on her side, facing him with her head propped on her hand. Tsukasa pondered on things that would be necessary in real life. "Hoshi..." Hoshi set the twig she was fiddling with aside, giving him her attention. "Are you tired?"

"Actually, I am..."

"Me too. But... have you felt hungry at all?"

"Nope. Not since I transitioned," that was the word they agreed on rather than 'died'. That one didn't sit well with Tsukasa. "Food does sound good though. Don't they have places with food here?"

"They do... it's just strange, how we don't really have those necessities anymore. Well, besides becoming tired and needing rest. It's so strange... We don't get hungry, so maybe we can still eat just for the pleasure of it?" Hoshi sat up suddenly, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Which means we can eat all we want and never get fat, right? And, we never get old here... This seems pretty well to me. I wonder if we still need to shower." Suddenly Hoshi was right in front of Tsukasa, only a few inches from his face. She noticed the blush on his cheeks. "Do I smell funny at all?"

"U-uh," Tsukasa stammered, leaning and sniffing her hair. "You smell like apples."

"Really?" Hoshi was astonished. "That's the same as the shampoo I last used before I transitioned. Good thing I'm not one who doesn't shower, or I'd be stuck stinking for the rest of eternity!" They both laughed aloud, then Hoshi leaned to smell Tsukasa.

"Hmmm... it almost smells like vanilla and some sort of flower. That's a rather girly choice of shampoo, but I like it." Tsukasa blushed, though realized he'd never told her, or anyone rather, that he was a girl in his other life.

"Hoshi, I... in my other life I was a girl." Hoshi rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really...? Why did you choose a male character?"

"There was a lot of trauma in my life... I just wanted to distance myself from that life in anyway I could. I haven't told anyone but you... It's something that doesn't come up since I don't enjoy talking about my other life. Now that it's gone though, strangely it feels easier... But anyway is that... weird to you?" Hoshi had a thoughtful look.

"Nope. I like that actually. Personally I had never dated anyone, but most guys are confusing jerks it seems... So, a guy with a girl's spirit... I like it. Especially since you're more timid and less obnoxious." Hoshi hadn't realized what she had said. Tsukasa had a raised eyebrow.

"Who said we were dating?" There was a smirk on his face.

"Hmm?" Hoshi tried to look innocent.

"Didn't you hear what you said?" He looked as though he were trying not to laugh.

"Uh... uh... maybe. Probably..." Her head dropped comically. "All right fine. You caught me." Tsukasa giggled.

"You really know how to brighten my days," he said softly. Hoshi gazed at him with a confused look. "Huh? Was I not supposed to say that?"

"Well, I was just recalling how you acted the first time I met you. In a way it's still crazy how you have opened up to me so much since then."

"Hm... well, that was then," Tsukasa inched closer to her face, placing a gentle hand under her chin. Hoshi's heart spluttered, and she stay perfectly still. "This..." His lips gently brushed hers. "Is now," his voice was in a whisper, and that's when a knock was heard at their window.


End file.
